At present, containers defining an enclosure formed of a body and of a pair of lids include elongated metallic rods extending through appropriate longitudinal openings alternatively provided along the upper edge of the body side walls and along the outer edge of the lids. Each time these containers need be washed, the metallic rods which are not removed cause corrosion.
Secondly, whenever these containers need be recycled, the rods must also be removed resulting additional costs. Furthermore, if a lid is damaged, it is not possible due to the particular fixing of the rod to the lid, to simply replace the lid; the entire container is scrapped.
A further disadvantage of the presence of metal in these containers is that, for certain type of contents (such as food), containers must pass through a metal detection system in order to detect the presence of undesired products in these contents. Evidently, the presence of the metallic rods acting as hinges affect the efficiency of the detection operation.
These containers have identification cards located directly above the handles; this causes problems as the cards are always dirty and damaged from such handling.